Cold Hearts Can Never Be Warm
by CrazyAnimeGurl
Summary: She loved him;she would do anything for him & he would do the same.But,tings have changed over the years.Who knew the one you loved the most would soon be your worst enemy.Read about a young miko who must fight an old enemy,her old lover & a cold heart
1. Prologue

**Cold Hearts Can Never Be Warm **

Prologue: "Happy" Reunion? I Think Not  
  
A figure in the dark swiftly ran through the foggy forest. Its movements were fast and too quick for the normal human eye. From tree branch to tree branch it jumped in hot pursuit. 

Not far behind a woman stood in the mist as if she was waiting for the perfect moment to attack _'I finally found you…'_

His aura was present to her, and she knew where he was _'This time…'_

He moved faster, with growls growing louder as if he was enjoying the thrill of her hunting him. _'You won't get away…'_

She slowly placed the arrow in position of the bow, with eyes of determination, anger, and bitterness. _'I will kill you…'_ pulling the arrow back, she put all her energy into this one shot.

"INUYASHA!!"

The echo of her scream flowed through the forest, as the arrow lit up the night sky, striking it's target in the left arm. The mysterious woman wasted no time to run and see the damage.

There he lay; very little blood soaked his red kimono, but it looked as if he was dead. "Get up. I know that didn't finish you off" she demanded coldly.

A soft, evil chuckle could be heard from Inuyasha. He knew that trick wouldn't fool the smart priestess, but he couldn't resist messing with her. "Fine…" opening his eyes, he revealed his true self. The no longer amber eyes were crimson red with blue irises. His face was now marked with two purple jagged streaks on each side of his cheeks. He was truly evil, being engulfed in his own demon blood. His human side no longer existed.

"Well, it's been a while…" the demon looked at the person who overshadowed him "hasn't it, Kagome?"

"Three years to be exact." Kagome said softly.

He took in what he saw and stood up. "My how you've changed."

"I can't say the same thing about you. You're still the demon you were the last time I saw you." her grip on her bow grew stronger, and he noticed.

"Hmm… Why so bitter Kagome? You're not still angry that I…"

"Cut the crap!" she cut him off and shot her spiritual energy straight in his chest, sending him flying into a tree. "It's over Inuyahsa!" she gathered more energy in her right hand, ready to shoot another blast. "Tonight, you die!"

"I don't think so!" he jumped before it had the chance to hit. "You don't have the guts to do it!"

Inuaysaha came charging at her with incredible speed; with sharp claws ready to pierce her soft skin. Kagome readied herself and jumped high in the air shooting two arrows at him. This was so unexpected that Inuyasha didn't have the time to dodge. "Got him," landing on the nearest tree branch and waited for the smoke to clear. If it was three years ago, she would've thought she had won and put her defenses down, but she was wiser now. 'It'll take more than that to kill him.'

Inuyasha stood there, glowing a red aura with anger in his eyes. "I see…so you've done a little training."

"You have no idea what power I hold." Kagome closed her eyes and lifted her bow in front of her. it slowly glowed a light blue aura. "Bow of Terabona, heed my command. Let our powers become one and show your true form." slowly the magical bow turned into a miraculous sword.

"That's interesting…" Inuyahsa thought 'what sword is that?' then he looked at her "It doesn't matter what weapon you use, you can't beat me!" he sprinted at her with all his might.

"Bring it!" she charged back ready to cut him open "Die!!" the sword unleashed an energy that almost looked like lighting. Even in shock Inuaysha was able to dodge it.

"What the hell?! That sword…it has such a strong demonic aura."

"It's the sword of Terabona. It was once a bow owned by the strongest priestess, but then it was forged into a sword by the powers of a light demon and her spiritual energy. This sword belonged to Midoriko.

"Only the strongest are able to use a legendary sword like that." His face turned from shock to excitement "Guess I can't underestimate you anymore."

"Be serious when you fight me!"

They charged at each other once again and started to battle with all their might. Blow after blow, neither of them put their defenses down. If one of them fell, they would just get up and attack the other again and again. Neither of them showed any sign of giving up.

'Now!' they both thought as they went for the killer move. Kagome headed for his chest, as did Inuyasha, but they knocked into each other and missed! The young priestess practically purified his left arm, while he almost cut hers off.

"Ahhh!" they both cried from the excruciating pain. Inuyasha's sleeve was tattered and burnt, and Kagome's sleeve was completely soaked with her own blood, but something was wrong. It had a weird smell to it "The Poison Claw? Inuyasha…you bastard."

"We're finished here." he got up and walked away.

"What? No! I won't let you get away!" Kagome tried to force another attack, but her arm was too wounded.

"Don't worry; I'll keep in touch this time. Bye Kagome." with that said, he disappeared into the mist.

The priestess' eyes grew angry as the hatred she had for him inflamed her body. 'He got away again.' her body shacked, and she clenched her fist and pounded her fist into the ground until it bled. "Ahhh! Damn it!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Taking a deep breath, she was able to calm down and noticed how bad her wound was. "The poison will spread around my body. I need to get this taken care of."

Why does Kagome hate Inuyasha? How is he in his demon form? What happened three years ago that turned them both cold hearted? keep reading to find out:)

* * *

Hey guys! Here's my new story for all my Inuyasha. I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to review. please be nice :)


	2. Ch 1: Help From A Friend

**Cold Hearts Can Never Be Warm **

Ch. 1 Help from a Friend 

"Hey ma, do you need any help?"

"No thanks Jinenji. Why don't you go start boiling some water to get supper started." the old woman told her large half-demon son. As he was about to enter the house, he sensed someone's presence

"Ma, someone's coming" Jinenji forewarned his mother. They both looked ahead and saw a priestess slowly walk towards them.

"Kagome!" they both exclaimed and ran to her. When they reached her, they saw how worn out she was, with her pale skin and dull eyes. The poison was spreading through her body quickly and she had been walking all night to get here, now it was late in the afternoon.

Kagome fell to her knees and started gasping for air: "Ji-Jinenji…please…give me a remedy. The poison…is spreading through my body."

"Jinenji, take Kagome inside and get Takera to clean up that arm, then come and help me gather the ingredients."

"Ok ma." the huge giant quickly, yet gently, carried Kagome in his hand and entered the house with distress. "Takera!"

"What is it Jinenji?" a young girl about 15 entered from the door. She wore a very fancy red/orange kimono with white and dark red designs on it. She had brown eyes and long black, silky, flowing hair that stopped at the middle of her back. She had a sweet smile, a kind spirit, and a heart made of gold. "Who is this?"

Jinenji handed Kagome over to Takera. "This is an old friend of mine. She's been poisoned very badly and she has a fever too. Please clean her up a little."

"Oh, poor thing; I'm on it Jinenji." she quickly took Kagome to the other room and tended to her wound. She laid her down on the bed and put a cold compress on her forehead. While undressing her, she noticed her permanent scars. There were three long claw marks going diagonally down her back. '_Poor girl, she doesn't look much older than me, but she's been through so much pain.'  
_  
Takera dressed her in a white kimono and cleaned up her arm. By now, Jinenji and his mother had arrived with the medicine. They spread it all over her arm and wrapped it up; also, they gave her some tea that would get rid of any poison in her system.

The next day, Kagome awoke to find herself in a dim-lit room, with her priestess attire next to her. Kagome put her regular clothes and walked out to see Takera cooking.

"Oh, good morning Lady Kagome." she said cheerfully.

"Uh…good morning?" she looked at Takera quite confused.

"What's the matter?"

"It's just…I thought I came to Jinenji's farm."

"Well, you're in the right place." the young teen said reassuringly

"But…this house is so big, and who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." she jumped up with all the energy in the world, "We weren't properly introduced." She held out her hand friendly like. "I'm Takera. Jinenji has told me so much about you."

"Pleasure to meet you Takera," Kagome shook her hand.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're ok!" Jinenji walked in with a excitement.

"Hi Jinenji!"

"Kagome, you sure did take a beating. What happened to you?" Jinenji's mother asked.

"Oh…uh…it was just a demon attack" she tried to sound as convincing as possible. Jinenji and Takera bought it, but his mother wasn't easily fooled.

"Jinenji, why don't you and Takera grab some fruit for Kagome?"

"Sure thing ma."

Takera softly grabbed his hand as much as she could, which made the half-demon's blush they and ran out.

"Well, she seems nice"

"Yes, and she's a major help around here."

So is that why she is here?"

The old woman nodded. "About a year ago we found her barely alive in the forest. Her village had been attacked and set a fire, burning it to the ground. Her entire family was killed, so we took her in after she was back in good health. Fortunately she was taught about medicine at a young age, so she can help around here."

Kagome grew a small smile. "It seems Jinenji has a crush on her."

"Believe me, that boy's head over hills in love with her." she sat down next to the fire, "I won't be here forever, and I need someone to be here with Jinenji. He needs to learn how to live a life without me holding his hand through every trial. He needs to step up his game, and Takera can do that. He needs someone to love; someone to protect."

_'Someone…to protect? Those words…sound so familiar…'_ Kagome's face saddened as she remembered when someone very special once said that…

_**"No, you should shut up and let me protect you!"  
"I have someone I have to protect, and that's why I can never give up!" **_

The raven haired priestess broke out of her thoughts by the old woman's voice. 

"You know, for a while, I thought the person who would stay with Jinenji would be you, Kagome."

"Oh…" Kagome kind of felt awkward at the idea.

"But, I could tell that your heart belonged to that pretty young fellow."

"Uh…miss…"

"It was him, wasn't it? He's the one that hurt you? That means…that Inuyasha has returned."

It was quite for what seemed like forever to Kagome, but she finally spoke.

"So…what are you going to do?"

"If he causes any trouble, I will protect what is mine and kill him." she said softly, yet menacingly.

"If that's what you feel you must do, then do it. You must protect what is yours now, for he is a thing of the past."

After a big breakfast, Kagome was ready to go back to the village. "Oh, won't you stay for a little while longer?" Takera asked with begging eyes.

"No, I'm sorry. But there's someone special I've got to get back to."

"Really? Who is he?" Takera became interested.

"Someone very special to me." she responded very softly.

"Yeah, you can't keep him waiting." Jinenji said to his friend.

"Thank you for everything Jinenji." Kagome said gratefully and bowed.

"Can I ask you one more thing?" Takera stepped up, and Kagome nodded of approval, "Do you love him?"

Kagome smiled sweetly and answered "Yes, with all my heart."

"Then I wish you well." the cheerful Takera said with joy.

"Thank you"

"Tell him we said hi." Jinenji's mom reminded.

"I will. Bye!" they all waved and watched as Kagome was no longer in sight. The priestess looked forward, anxious to get back where she belonged to see her loved ones.

Who is this "special" someone Kagome is so anxious to see? Is it Inuyasha? Or is it someone new that she has given her heart to? Find out next chapter!

Oh yeah. i don't own Inuyashaor the chaacters. but i do own Takera


	3. Ch2: Welcome Home

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's you!"

"Lady Kagome!" the villagers grew jubilant and surrounded the priestess as she entered the village. Home to many people, the village had grown over the years, with its new farms and markets now.

"Thank you, it's great to be back." She tried to push her way through the crowd

"Uncle Shippo, look! It's Auntie Kagome!" a young boy, around the age of five, ran up to her with joy and excitement.

"Michigo!" she hugged the boy tightly, "You've gotten so big!"

Michigo, the son of Miroku & Sango. He really looks like Miroku, he even has the same small ponytail, but with his mother's eyes. His normal outfits are usually Kohaku's old clothes.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Hi Shippo, you've gotten big as well."

The young kitsune also grabbed Kagome into a hug. He was about the height of a eight year old and could no longer sit on people's shoulders. His intelligence, maturity, and strength has increased over the years.

"So where's your mommy Michigo?"

"She's at the house, come on." His little hand met hers and led her there.

"Hey Sango, guess whose here." Shippo ran in excited

"Who is it Shippo?" Sango asked quite perplexed

"Come outside and see." The young demon slayer slowly walked out to see her best friend standing with her son.

"Kagome!" she slightly ran to embrace her good friend. Kagome was quite shocked when Sango came out looking very pregnant.

"Oh my gosh Sango! I'm so glad to see you. Where's Miroku?"

"He and Kaede went to another village to perform an exorcism. So how have you been?"

"How have I been?! I should be the one asking that, I mean look at you! So how long before you're ready?"

"Hopefully soon, this kid is killing me."

"Bet it's just like Miroku." This made them chuckle a little

"Let's hope not, I don't need two of him." This made them laugh even more, until Sango remembered someone. "Oh that's right, someone can't wait to see you. Come on out!" the two woman waited as they saw a head stick out the door way and his eyes grew excited as he started to run toward them.

"Mommy!!"

"Neeko!" she opened her arms, ready to embrace her half-demon son.

Neeko, Kagome's only son, who appeared to be three, with white hair and black streaks that came up to about his small waist. He had amber eyes, and looked a lot like his father, but he had his mother's pure, sweet spirit. He could also sometimes be naïve and stubborn, just like both his parents. He usually wore a red fire rat kimono or a violet one.

"Have you been a good boy for Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango?"

"He's been an angel" Sango complimented the innocent boy. "And he's so helpful"

"Yeah, I wanna make sure everything goes well when the new baby comes." He said bashfully.

"Well good for you Neeko." The priestess with pride for her son.

"So how long are you staying this time mommy? I've missed you."

Kagome looked at her son with sadness and guilt. It's not that she wasn't a good mother, she loved her son to death. It's just that she was never around and gone for long periods of time. She was always fighting demons, keeping other villages safe, and…hunting Inuyasha. "You know what Neeko, I plan on being here for a while. Hey, why don't you go to your room and get some toys to play with Michigo and the other children."

"Okay mommy." Kagome kissed and watched him run off.

"So, where's Senaisha? Kagome asked her pregnant friend.

"Oh you know Senaisha nowadays; always training."

"Yeah…I can't believe it's been three years since…since Koza died." Kagome and Sango were quiet for a while, thinking of their old friend and the old Senaisha.

"So…anything new?" Sango broke the silence.

"I'll tell you when everyone gets here."

"Hey guys, they're back!" Shippo told the two women.

Miroku, Kaede, Kohaku, and Senaisha entered through the door.

"Hey everyone." Kagome greeted

"Kagome!!" the group ran to her and gave her a big hug, except for Senaisha who only welcomed her back.

"It's nice to have you back child."

"It's good to be back Lady Kaede."

Miroku walked to his wife and kissed her sweetly. "How's my wife and baby doing?" he asked while rubbing her bulging stomach.

"Tired." She answered.

"Then you should rest sister." Kohaku suggested while he walked up to the couple.

Sango sat down on the hard wooden floor, with Miroku and Kohaku next to her. Kaede sat at the fire pot with Shippo, cooking some curry. Senaisha sat quietly against the wall, and Kagome sat not too far from her.

"So Kagome, did you find anything new on your journey?"

"Well…someone very important has returned" she said softly.

"Who is it Kagome?" Shippo asked

Kagome tried to say it, but she was hesitant. _'Why am I holding back? It's not like I'm trying to protect that bastard…So…what's'_

"It's him, isn't it?" Senaisha spoke up, and all eyes were on her. "He's back, right?"

Kagome nodded "Yes, Inuyasha has returned."

Everyone except Kagome and Senaisha gasped and looked shocked.

"Are you sure Kagome?" The young kitsune walked up to her slowly.

"I'm positive." Kagome slowly lifted her sleeve to show the bandages that covered her wound. "We had a little fight. It's noting serious."

"So he's no different than last time…a horrible demon." Miroku broke out

"Yeah"

"What does he want this time? Kohaku asked perplexed.

"I don't know. I see nothing he needs here. But…as long as he is, we are all in danger." As Kagome said this, she saw the fear in Songo's eye. She was very concerned for her son and upcoming child.

"Miroku…what about Michigo and with the new one on the way…what if he comes after us?"

The monk held his wife close "It's ok Sango, I won't let anything happen to you or our children."

"What will ye do now Kagome? Do ye plan to hunt him down?" Kaede spoke up.

Kagome's eyes went from the floor to the old priestess. Her brown eyes were dull; as is there was now soul inside of her. When Kaede looked at her face, she could've sworn she saw her own sister.

"I will. I can't let him get close to Neeko. So what I plan to do first is to go warn the others, so they can arm themselves; just incase he gets to them first. That's all I can think of for now" she stood; ready to go spend time with her son, when a low, emotionless voice spoke up

"I'm going with you." Senaisha spoke for the second time through the whole conversation. All eyes were on the half-demon girl, and she just sat there with her arms crossed and looking down."

Kagome looked at her with sympathy. Ever since that incident years ago, she has become quiet, in complete solitude, and determined to get stronger. She always put on the act of being okay and not caring, but they all knew she was hurting inside. Senaisha…might have been hurting the most out of all of them. It was real hard to just be completely shut out and betrayed of the life of someone you loved with all your heart, and…to be the cause of someone's death. That's why she trained so much, so it won't ever happen again.

"Se...naisha. I don't think you should…" Kagome was afraid that if she encountered Inuyasha again, a repeat of last time will happen…or…something worse.

"Look, if he's out there, I don't care I'm going, whether you like it or not."

"Senaisha, I'll take care of it…really…" Kagome tried to reassure her.

"I don't care! He may be my brother, but that doesn't excuse him for what he did! I won't let you handle this by yourself, there's…too much at stake." The young priestess knew she was talking about Neeko. "I won't let anyone touch Neeko. I'd die for that kid."

"I know you would."

Senaisha was like a second mother to Neeko; she truly loved him to death. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him.

Kagome knew there was no use fighting with her, since she was just as stubborn as her older brothers. This kind of made Kagome chuckle inside; thinking of her son. _'It's funny…Stubbornness must run in the family'_

"Fine, we'll leave early tomorrow morning, but now, I have to spend time with my son."

**Later on **

After dinner, it was around 11:00 and it was time for the kids to go to sleep. Kagome laid Neeko down on his bed, and looked at him seriously.

"What is it mommy?" his big amber eyes looked at his mother's perplexed. It pained her to look at his eyes. She knew once she told him she was leaving so soon, it would break his heart.

"Neeko…mommy has to tell you something."

"Okay."

"I know I said I would stay longer this time, but I have to leave tomorrow, and Auntie Senaisha is coming with me."

"But…you just got back." He looked at her with teary filled eyes.

"I know sweety, but it won't be long. We'll be back by tomorrow night, just in time for me to tuck you in."

"Promise?"

"Promise." With that she kissed her son good night. She got up to leave, then he spoke softly.

"Mommy?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can you play my music box?"

"Of course" Kagome pulled out this round, golden music box with jewels on it. She opened and a rainbow colors lit up the room, and it played a slow smoothing song, that made Neeko go to sleep smiling every time.

The raven haired priestess slowly walked to not wake him, she then saw every one else a sleep as well.

'_I might as well follow their lead.' _She sat down and soon fell into her usually restless sleep. It's been like that for years, one of main reasons she was so tired.

Deep inside the forest, a powerful demonic aura filled the atmosphere, and blackened the area. Inside the aura a low and evil laugh could be heard and it gradually grew louder.

"I'm back! Aahaha Ahahahahahahaha!!"


End file.
